


Am I More Than You Bargained For Yet?

by heartsliesnpeterick



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Pre-Hiatus (Fall Out Boy), Van Days
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:35:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28407087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartsliesnpeterick/pseuds/heartsliesnpeterick
Summary: Pete's tired of dealing with a pissy Patrick in a van so when Pete pushes him to the edge he gets more than he bargained for
Relationships: Patrick Stump/Pete Wentz
Comments: 8
Kudos: 13
Collections: Have Yourself Some Merry Little Peterick 2020





	Am I More Than You Bargained For Yet?

**Author's Note:**

> Merry (late) Christmas Peterick shippers! This is different than my original planned idea but I wanted to get something out to you guys!

The year is 2003 and Pete Wentz is currently freezing his ass off as he drives this piece of shit van. Andy is in the passenger seat up front helping him navigate the snowy roads and highways. Joe was in the back wishing his parents a happy Hanukkah. Then came the inevitable bitching from the  _ other _ teenager in the van. “There was totally a rest stop back there, you drive as well as you play bass.”

  
  


Pete groaned Patrick was always pissy. “You know Patrick maybe if you got laid you wouldn’t have such a stick up your ass.”

Patrick fumed. “And who says I haven’t?! Just because I don’t throw myself at every girl that throws her boobs at me or every guy that hits on me at the urinal doesn’t mean anything!”

It took both Andy and Joe to break up their fight but that didn’t stop Patrick’s sour mood from persisting for a few days after. It was Christmas Eve and the boys found themselves crammed into a tiny Motel that they scraped together their pocket money for.

Joe and Andy had ventured down to the vending machines to see if they could find anything of substance in there to eat. Which of course left Pete alone with Patrick who still appeared to be in a bad mood. He was silent and Pete hated silence. So of course it made perfect sense to annoy Patrick further right?

“You’re still in a bad mood. I’d ask if it were a beta thing but Andy and Joe are both betas and they’re nowhere near this pissy.”

It happened before Pete could process what had happened he was pinned to the lumpy mattress. “I know what you are Pete Wentz, you’re a flirtatious omega desperate to get off. You’re not as good as you think you are because you haven’t figured me out yet.”   
  
Pete looked into Patrick’s blue eyes and there was something different radiating off of him. “Trick...you’re an Alpha.”   
  
“Yes, so knock off the menace act or  _ else.” _

The way Patrick said or else made all the blood rush to Pete’s cock. He wanted to find out what or else was so he ended up kissing Patrick who tasted like flat Dr. Pepper and stale Doritos. Patrick’s knee found the space between Pete’s leg that he willingly humped against Patrick’s knee.

Patrick smiled in triumph. “Told you so.”

Pete groaned softly. “Trick...this is sudden but...for Christmas will you be my Alpha?”   
  
Patrick’s features went softer as he kissed Pete. “I thought you’d never ask.”

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> THIS may get a sequel one day! Leave me love sweeties I live for it!


End file.
